Digital offset lithography printing systems require offset-type inks that are specifically designed and optimized to be compatible with various subsystems, including ink delivery systems and a laser imaging systems, to enable high quality digital printing at high speed. Related art offset-type inks suffer shortfalls including, but not limited to, (1) being difficult to deliver via preferred inking systems, including anilox roller-type inking systems, (2) being soluble in commonly-employed dampening fluids, such as octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane (D4), (3) causing image background and/or ghosting issues, (4) being costly to manufacture and use, and (5) exhibiting inefficient image transfer. These shortfalls, individually and in combination, tend to narrow a design space within which related art inks are usable in the context of digital offset lithography printing systems.